


Done with my broken heart

by Blutbad_for_life95



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Natasha, Cheating, Depressed Tony, Loki Hates Tony, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki wants to kill Tony, M/M, Not gonna happen, Song Lyrics, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is a dick, Tony wants Loki back, Upset Loki, past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutbad_for_life95/pseuds/Blutbad_for_life95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki used to have a perfect relationship but now they are finished and it will never be them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done with my broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys have a oneshot. I am thinking of getting my oneshots out of the way. Hopefully I'll be able to do this between chapters so you won't have to wait as long. This fic is based off another one of my favourite Dead By April songs so I hope you all enjoy this. If there are any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Edit: I have gone back and fixed a few things. I hope it is better.

_I'll never forget,_  
Not what you did, not what you said  
What you put me through,  
I'll never be trusting you again  
  
There's nothing you can say  
There's nothing It will bring me back you  
  
I am done with you, I am done with broken hearts  
you'll never be breaking mine again  
I am done with you, step into the new me  
you'll never be breaking mine again, again  
breaking mine again, again

_Done With Broken Hearts – Dead By April_

Loki’s relationship with Tony Stark wasn’t all bad. They had their lovey dovey moments that Loki absolutely loved but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. He loved when they would just lie in Tony’s bed cuddling and telling each other how much they love the other. But eventually those moments started becoming few and far between.

Tony would go out every night and then not come home until the next morning. At first Loki wasn’t bothered by it, as long as Tony was still affectionate towards him then he didn’t mind but when he started becoming less affectionate and more distant, that’s when Loki knew that something was very wrong.

He started taking more notice of Tony when he comes from each and every night out, the one thing that he always notices no matter what is the slight scent of woman’s perfume that has stuck to Tony’s clothes and sometimes Tony himself.

So when Loki decided to go out with their friends one night Tony decides to take the opportunity and bring a girl over so he can have a bit of fun. Tony takes the girl into the bedroom and starts kissing her passionately, he starts to slowly take her clothes off, eventually they are both naked and Tony bends down to pleasure her. It wasn't long before they were both aching for something more. But after a few thrusts Tony hears the door open, shit Loki must be home early. Loki walks into the kitchen gets a drink from the fridge, once he finishes it he rises out the cup and then walks across to the bedroom door, when he opens the door he doesn't expect to see Tony Stark fucking some whore. He stares at them, the hatred that he usually associated with Thor was now boiling inside him begging to be released. The anger was almost too much but he walked into the room, calmly tells the girl to get dressed and get out. Once she quickly dressed she bolted out of the room.

Loki glares at Tony. He then walks out of the room.

Tony was stunned, he couldn't move. Eventually his mind catches up enough to put some pants on and chase after Loki, “Loki wait!”

Loki starts grabbing everything he owns and chucks it into a bag. Tony eventually catches up and stares at the bag, “Loki stop let me explain.”

Loki turns around angrily, “No Stark. There is nothing for you to explain. I have just now realised what I should have known from the started you will never change.”

“Loki please.”

Loki sends another glare Tony's way, shit Tony has really fucked up this time.

"You can beg all you want Stark nothing is going to change what you have done."  

Tony opens his mouth but he snaps it shut when Loki glares again and continues talking.

“As soon as you started going out and then not coming home till morning I knew. I would assume that you have been with multiple girls over the last few weeks and just hoped that I wouldn't find out. Well guess what Anthony fun's over. Don't try to contact me unless you want me to give you an agonizing death.”

Tony stares open-mouthed at Loki. Well he probably shouldn't have got with the god in the first place. But he couldn't resist, Loki is just so sexy and if he's being honest the god is absolutely amazing in bed. To begin with all he had wanted with Loki was sex but he started to develop feelings for the god so of course he lashed out by going out and finding any girl that was willing to have sex with him. He didn't want to acknowledge the feelings that he was having but apparently he should have, because now he has lost Loki.  

Loki finishes stuffing anything that he can find into his bag and walks out of the room with Tony following close behind.

In a last ditch effort to try and get Loki to stay he begged again, “Loki please don’t go.”

"Goodbye Anthony."

Without looking back Loki walks out of Stark Tower leaving Tony to wallow in his misery, losing what was left of his strength he falls to the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For weeks this is how Tony spent his days, no one ever saw him without a bottle of scotch in his hand. Not even Pepper could bring him out of his funk. He didn’t realise how much how much Loki actually meant to him until he actually lost him. He had tried calling Loki multiple times but the only time Loki would talk is when it was JARVIS calling him, Pepper or any of the others. He would speak one word to Tony and that broke the inventor even further.

It took a few months but soon Tony was almost back to his old self. He still drowned himself in alcohol if he thought of Loki, basically every night, but during the day he was normal-ish. He would go down to the lab to work on some unfinished projects, he would go to the company functions when Pepper forced him to but he never brought home a girl.

His bed was too cold so he usually ended up sleeping on the couch or in the lab. Little things remind him of Loki and he would break down and try to call him, he would leave messages begging Loki to take him back but he never got an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain of losing Loki never goes away. Tony just tries to _survive._ Which is exactly what he does for the next few years, he just sort of exists. Everything just passes him by, he doesn’t live life like he used to.

He drinks himself to oblivion every night and always goes to sleep thinking about Loki, wishing he had him back but that’s not going to happen ever. He can still dream though, can't he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Loki leaves Stark Tower he calls Natasha. She comes and picks him up and then takes him back to her apartment. She has plenty of chocolate and any other junk food that you could possibly imagine, she also has enough things for Loki to smash if he so desires.

He eventually lets all the anger out to the assassin that night and she just lets him smash anything he wants to, she allows him to vent and throw choice words at her to describe Tony. She reminds him that Stark is a playboy, that is something about his personality that will never change, he tried a committed relationship with Pepper and that didn’t work out so there was no way that it would have worked out with Loki.

Loki agrees with her, he knew deep down that it never would have worked out but he didn’t want to believe that, he wanted to find someone that actually understood him, he thought that Anthony was that person because of what he has gone through all his life but that was wishful thinking obviously.

He ends up living with Natasha, whenever he couldn't sleep he would go down to the gym in Natasha's building that was thankfully capable enough to withstand his magic. After many nights of this and more choice words and phrases like ‘fucking Tony Stark’ muttered by both Loki and Natasha, he was soon almost back to himself again. However things usually get a hell of a lot worse before they got better so Natasha went to confront Tony and rip him a new one. She yelled herself hoarse at the man for hurting Loki the way he did, she told him that he should have just told the go how he felt rather than lashing out and sleeping with anything that walked past him, she even through a few punches at him and he just sat there and took everything that she through his way, he deserved everything that she could throw at him.

When she got back she thought that Loki would be pissed at her but he was actually grateful, if he had have gone he would have killed the man or worse succumbed to his advances again and that is something that he can’t afford to do, he is done with having his heart broken by everyone he dares to care about.

"I hope you gave him hell."

Natasha smirks and nods.

It took a while but eventually Loki was back to being himself, he continued to talk and get together with all of the Avengers, except Tony. He still talked to Pepper and JARVIS but never answered any of Tony’s calls. He listened to the voicemails that Tony left and nearly called him back but Natasha was always there to remind him why he shouldn’t give Tony another chance.

After a few months Loki was almost over the cheating but he wasn’t over Tony and he didn’t think that he would ever be. Tony would always have a place in Loki’s heart, he hated that he still loved the man after all the shit that he put him through, but their relationship was just one of those ones that you never get over. All Loki could do was go back to who he was before, the God of Mischief who doesn't take anything for any midgardian. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few years later Loki was out getting some errands done and he happens to run into Tony. When Tony sees Loki he stops and just stares. Loki looks good, way better than he did when they were still together. God Tony wanted him back so badly but Loki won’t take him back not after what he did, it wouldn’t matter if he got down on his knees right now and begged for him to take him back. It wouldn’t work.

Loki could see the pain on Tony’s face. Good he’s still suffering, he deserves it after everything. Loki has built himself up specifically for this moment he will never fall for any of Tony’s shit ever again. He will always love him but he is done with having his heart broken.

 _Yeah, you made me weak_  
_You should see me now, I will never fall down again_  
_You cut me to pieces but I'm learning from my mistakes_

_I am done with you._

Tony Stark will never break his heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot.


End file.
